In The Woods Of Twilight Town
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: When the boys of Twilight Town start to go missing, Fuu and Ollette have to save thier rears.


**Hi peoples. I'm HGS Formerly LightsDarkChild. I'm bring you the first completed story under my new name. Um… It's been awhile but hey I'm still alive, and I'm still kicking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**In The Woods Of Twilight Town**

**"I don't care what you say I'm telling you I saw this totally hot chick in the woods!"**

**"Pence why on earth would a, as you put it 'Uberly bodacious babe hotter than Aphrodite' be running around nude in the woods?"**

**"Shouldn't you two be working on your assignment?" The teacher glared over his lexicon at them. He then turned his glare at his assistant. "Shouldn't you be helping them?"**

**Talyn glared up at Zexion. "Yeah sure, if you weren't preoccupied with that damnable book of yours and forcing me to grade yesterdays tests."**

**"All of you shut up!" Zexion growled.**

**X**

**"Oh yeah well if you don't believe me then I'll go out there by myself!" Pence finally yelled after a reheated debate.**

**"Pence that's just stupid." Ollette sighed.**

**"So you'll come with me?"**

**"Well I uh... I'm not... I can't."**

**"Fine. I'll tag along. But If there isn't no naked chick there you owe me a pizza." Hayner growled. "Come on lets go."**

**"Okies See ya later..." Ollette said tartly as they left with out a word.**

**X**

**Hayner and Pence were absent the next day in class.**

**"Eh they probably got lost in the woods like the pair of paranoid little dweebs they are." Seifer scoffed after he managed to coax the result of the debate out of her.**

**"Shut up Seifer." Ollette glared.**

**"I bet they're both in a tree somewhere out there, bawling their eyes out, both of them with piss soaked pants!"**

**"Y'know Siefer's probably right y'know." Rai chortled.**

**"Whatever." Fuu went back to ignoring them.**

**"Oh you're so full of it! I bet you're not even brave enough to go find them you chauvinistic prick!" Ollette yelled at Seifer poking him repeatedly in the stomach.**

**"Will the group of you tone it down?! I'm plotting my take over of the world here!" Zexion cracked a ruler on his desk.**

**XxX**

**"I still don't know how the hell we got suckered into this." Vivi muttered quietly as he, Seifer, and Rai trounced about in the woods.**

**"Y'know... Vivi's right Y'know. Why do we have to be out here looking for them y'know?"**

**"Its only right and besides, We'll be able to hold this over their heads forever guys." Seifer stopped as he heard a noise coming from the trees to his right. He parted the leaves to gaze inside the grove to find... "Holy...." The three of them stare in awe at the harem of naked women surrounding Hayner and Pence. One of the women turned her green gaze onto them, and soon they were surrounded....**

**XXX**

**"Okay I know this doesn't look right." Ollette frowned the next day during class. All five of the boys were missing, as well as many of the other boys in the class. "Didn't you go with them Fuu?"**

**Fuu just simply shook her head. **

**"Where the hell is everyone?" Zexion growled at the girls. "Where the hell is Talyn?!"**

**"Like we're supposed to know tha-" The door burst open cutting Ollette off in mid-remark, to reveal a disheveled, filthy, bleeding Rai.**

**"Holy what the hell happened to you?!" Fuu yelled standing straight up, startling several of the other classmates.**

**"Naked women was true! But they not-" Rai collapsed on the floor.**

**"Oi! Don't bleed on that rug its my favorite!" Zexion yelled as one of the girls ran for the nurse.**

**XXX**

**Later in the Nurses office…**

**"I wonder what really happened to him." Ollette stared at Rai as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Fuu was watching him out of the corner of her eye she turned her full gaze on him as he appeared to reach the high point of his dream and woke screaming.**

**"Awake?" she levied her gaze with him as he stopped screaming.**

**"Oh Fuu Y'know you have no clue how damn lucky you didn't go with us y'know." He winced.**

**"Um Rai... What exactly happened to you?" Ollette asked him quietly.**

**"Pence was right about the Naked Woman." Rai said after a few minutes. "He, Hayner and several other guys were out there surrounded by the totally nude blonde chicks. They grabbed the rest of us and Seifer and Vivi Fell into a stupor...."**

**"But you didn't?" Ollette frowned.**

**"Well uh of course I did!" Rai flexed his arms. "I just managed to break free of their spell!"**

**"Spell?" Ollette frowned**

**"Gay." Fuu commented.**

**"I am not g-g- Oh damn it Fuu!"**

**"You're **_**gay?**_**" Ollette's eyes widened.**

**"As a three dollar bill." Fuu rolled her eyes at the sputtering Rai.**

**"Shut up y'know! I don't need the whole town to know y'know!"**

**"Really? Oh wow um... That's unique.... um...." Ollette smiled weakly. "Anyways you said spell?"**

**"Oh yeah. Y'know what those women weren't human! They're faeries wouldn't y'know! Y'know elves and that stuff...."**

**"So what happened?!" Fuu growled at him.**

**"Well when they found out they couldn't seduce me they chained me down and started to well...."**

**"Agh."**

**"..."**

**Rai flushed. "Y'know one of them started screaming when she touched my wrists. Her skin started to smoke y'know. Y'know I think that it was my bracelets." the two girls looked at the bracelets circling his wrists.**

**"New." Fuu raised a brow. "Boyfriend?"**

**Rai was beet red by know as he cleared his throat. Fuu snickered before saying "Bondage?" Rai's mouth worked but no sound escaped to protest.**

"**These are steel correct?"**

"**Uh I think so y'know."**

"**Got it."**

**The two looked at her for several seconds before she sighed and said, "I know how to take them out."**

"**You do?" Rai raised a brow.**

"**This." She tapped his wrist.**

"**Uh Fuu… I don't think his bracelets are going to be enough to take out…" Ollette frowned. "How many of these women did you see?**

"**Y'know there's at least a dozen of them."**

"**Okay well those trinkets are not enough to take out twelve, supernaturally endowed elves."**

**Fuu gave her a droll stare. "Duh."**

**Ollette ground her teeth in frustration at the other girl's monotonies. "Fuu damn it, will you please just tell us what you're thinking?!"**

"**No." **

**Ollette wanted to scream as Fuu smirked. "Come on."**

**XXX**

"**Y'know Fuu, I really don't think it's a good idea to leave the town…" Rai balked at the hole in the wall.**

"**Chicken." she said without turning around as she started into the wood. Ollette glanced over at him for a second as he sputtered before she followed Fuu in with a quick prayer that they wouldn't end up dead. **

**Rai gulped and followed the two in regretting he even came along. **

**Fuu fortunately didn't head in the direction of their grove but to the mansion. They were all the way inside before Ollette finally figured out why they had come here first. **

**They (meaning both Siefer's gang and Hayner's) had been working together on restoring the mansion. Littering the entrance hall was various tools and the left over armor from the days of it highlife. **

"**So…. We're going to use our tools then?" Ollette smiled weakly. **

"**Indeed." Fuu smiled grimly as she picked up the battery operated nail gun. **

**Within several minutes the three had armed themselves with various tools and items, from nail guns and hammers, too armor and a golf club they had found lying around. Fuu was armed and ready, as she watched Rai finish up on his own gear. She frowned and caught his wrist. "Garlic?" she raised a brow. **

"**Well yeah y'know you never know when you'll need it? Besides Ollette's got salt y'know."**

"**Wards." Fuu sighed in annoyance.**

"**Huh?" Rai frowned at that one.**

"**She means that we can use the salt to make a ward to protect us if we get in a pinch." Ollette explained. **

"**Whatever." Rai said as he pocketed the garlic. "Don't tell me its useless."**

**XXXX**

**Rai was broke out in goosebumps by the time they had finally come to the grove. True enough the fey were hanging around the guys they had captured. On first glace the boys all looked overjoyed but Fuu frowned as she notice that several were unconscious.**

"**Is it too late to change my mind about this y'know?" Rai hissed nervously.**

"**Hm?" Fuu raised a brow.**

"**So how do you suggest we go about this?" Ollette whispered.**

"**Hm…." Fuu grinned deviously and raised her brows and tilted her head at Rai. Ollette looked torn between shock and agreeance. And together Fuu and Ollette shoved him out into the open, immediately attracting the attention of all of the fey to him.**

"**Oh looky sisters our wayward Hume has returned to us" They moved towards him like a pack of lions to prey. Rai swung the hammer in his hand at the nearest one catching her hand. As she started screaming Ollette and Fuu charged out nail guns blasting. They both managed to hit three each before the fey could realize they were under attack.**

**The women screeched and started to cast spells at them. Rai chucked the paint balloons at them, nailing only about three of them before he took a tree branch to the head. Two of the three were quickly shot by Fuu as she used the last round of nails in the cartridge. She cursed and began to reload only to shriek in pain as a bolt of pure energy hit her squarely in the chest. She groaned as she fought to regain control of her shuddering body.**

"**Fuu duck!" Ollette yelled as she took out another elf. Fuu ducked as Ollette threw one of the sawdust bombs at the one behind her. The two behind her screamed as their flesh boiled and started to fester as the little iron bits burrowed and burned through their skin.**

"**I think that's the last of them…" Ollette took a deep breath.**

"**That was over too fast." Rai groaned as he sat up. **

"**Awake again?" Fuu raised a brow. **

"**Yeah, what hit me?" Rai rubbed hit noggin. He glanced up to find himself looking at a blue painted elf holding a blade to his adams apple. **

"**I did." **

"**Rai!" **

"**Don't move. Drop you weapons and armor, and maybe, just maybe I won't slit his throat." The girls obeyed as they were told begrudgingly, each of them glaring at the fey. "Good." The elf stood up. "Anything to say for yourselves?" **

"**Bitch." Fuu growled. **

"**Indeed." Ollette glared harder. **

"**You won't be thinking that much longer." the fey glared and removed her blade from Rai's throat.**

"**Oi Smurfet. Suck on garlic." Rai shoved entire contents of the bottle into her face. She sneezed once and growled. She didn't get far before she found several nails burning her through. She fell dead on top of Rai.**

**XXX**

**Most of the guys were hospitalized due to extreme exhaustion. From what anyone could tell they couldn't remember a thing about the fey. **

**Fuu and Ollette teased them everyday after class, also dumping all of their homework on the idiots. They never let Rai's secret get loose, and they kept their silence over the whole incident. After all Elves are only a fairytale…..**


End file.
